The pace of discovery in modern biology has accelerated in the past two decades as biologists address some of the most pressing and intriguing questions in science. Since the failure to develop the talents of all members of our diverse citizenry will compromise the nation's ability to meet future demands for biomedical scientists, the primary goal of this proposal is to expand career opportunities in biomedical research for underrepresented minority students. This goal will be met through a transition program for talented community college students. The program will be a partnership between the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) and Jefferson State Community College (JSCC). Students will acquire the background necessary to complete an undergraduate degree in natural science, behavioral science, or mathematics in preparation for advanced training in the biomedical sciences. The program will include preparation for laboratory research, a summer internship program in a biomedical science laboratory, and seminars and research experience in the biomedical sciences for JSCC faculty. Students will also receive career advising and specialized training research ethics and other areas such as the oral and written communication skills that are critical to success in science. Retention of students will be promoted by providing a coordinated program of academic advisement, social support, and regular evaluation of progress. The success of the program in the near term will be measured by the development of an active partnership between UAB and Jefferson State Community College, the productivity of students while in the program, improved student knowledge of careers in the biomedical sciences, and the transfer rate of students into appropriate baccalaureate programs. The long-term impact of the program will be measured by the baccalaureate graduation rate of the students and their entry into graduate programs in the biomedical sciences.